


Little Red Ridinghood and the Big Bad Wolf

by C1oudStrife



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, brief mention of Aqua Terra Ven and Roxas, cannibalism mention??? is it cannibalism if Xehanort is a wolfman, fairy tale AU, little red ridinghood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: Vanitas decides to travel through the woods near his hometown to prove to the others that there's no such thing as the big bad wolf.He probably should have heeded the warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i won't lie  
> this is mainly the result of a vore joke that spiraled out of control  
> happy halloween

Long ago, in the Land of Departure, there was a legend of a big bad wolf that lived in the forest just outside of the small town. Legend said he would eat whoever dared enter the woods, and the victim would never be seen again. All of the townsfolk lived in fear of the woods, and none entered, not even the bravest of the adults.

Vanitas had spent his childhood like any other kid, afraid of the story of the forest. Now that he was an adult, though, he wanted to prove himself, prove he was better than all the frightened members of the village. 

He told his plan to his old group of friends one day. He was going to go into the forest, prove that the demon wolf was just some old wives’ tale, and make himself known as the best, bravest member of the town.

Aqua seemed wary of the idea. “No one goes out there for a reason, Vanitas. What if you’re never seen again?”

Vanitas scoffed. “Nonsense. That’s the point. I’m going to be fine.”

Ventus was more interested in the idea. He offered coming along on the adventure.

Vanitas turned down the offer quickly. “No thanks. It loses its charm if there’s two of us. Besides, what if you get scared and I have to turn around and walk you home?”

Ventus mumbled something, but Terra put a hand on his shoulder and convinced him to stay put. “If Vanitas wants to run off and get killed alone, it’s his problem.”

“See? Someone gets me.” Vanitas cracked a smile, glad to be back on his own plan.

It was Roxas, a younger boy who’d been invited to join the group, who managed to throw in an idea that interested Vanitas. “If you really think you’re brave enough, you’ll add a challenge on that.”

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

Roxas pulled out a bright red scarf and held it out to Vanitas. “You’ll wear this the whole time there, where everything in that forest can see it.”

Vanitas took the scarf and tied it around his neck. “Braig is going to kill you when he finds out you stole this.”

“If you come back alive, then I only borrowed it and can give it back.”

“Fair enough, challenge accepted.” The two shook on it, with the other members of the group as their witnesses.

Vanitas snuck out of the town that night, heading straight for the forest once sure no one saw him leave. He brought a basket of provisions with him, just in case. It contained simple things, mainly a flashlight, medical supplies, food, and water to get him through however long he decided to take his journey. He decided it needed to be a few days, at least, so that people would have time to notice his absence and his friends could spread the news.

The forest was notably dark at night. Even with a full moon out, the trees covered most of its light.

Vanitas wasn’t afraid of the dark, but seeing certainly helped if he wanted to go deeper into the woods. He pulled out the flashlight and turned it on, likely broadcasting his location even more than the red scarf alone could. Camouflage clearly wasn’t going to be included in the plan at all anymore, if it ever would have to begin with.

He walked deeper into the forest, putting his hometown far behind him. He’d never say he was lost, but he had to admit, he was starting to question if he’d be capable of easily finding his way back.

The sun started to peek through the trees as Vanitas walked even further, and he put his flashlight back away once he was certain he could see without it.

The forest was surprisingly peaceful in the daytime. He could hear birds singing, and the way the sunlight shone through gave everything an almost ethereal glow. It was beautiful, why was everyone so afraid?

A shadow flickered through the trees, just within Vanitas’s line of sight. He quickly turned toward it, but whatever had moved was already gone.

He wasn’t scared. The shiver that ran through his spine was just his nerves warning him to be careful. There was absolutely nothing to be scared about.

Another flicker of movement, nearby. Vanitas refused to play around this time. He pulled out the flashlight again and shone it in the direction of the shadow.

His flashlight fixated on bright yellow eyes. Vanitas yelled. It wasn’t out of fear, of course, he just wanted to startle whatever forest animal he probably found. Maybe it was just a lost cat.

He tightened his grip on the flashlight and it shone directly into those eyes. They dilated, and a loud, furious snarl echoed through the trees.

Instinct took over, and Vanitas ran. He wasn’t fleeing, of course he wasn’t. He just figured he probably shouldn’t hang around that spot anymore. He’d clearly angered something, and he didn’t need to stick around to find out what.

Unfortunately, running made Vanitas admittedly completely lost. He slowed his pace once he felt safer, and tried looking around for some form of landmark. As far as he could tell though, every tree looked the same. He had no idea where to go.

Another flicker of movement, but this time, it launched out of the trees in front of him. Vanitas abruptly stopped, keeping himself from running into it.

The thing that had jumped in front of him was what could only be described as a beast. It stood on all fours, and had something of a mane that shaped more like hair. A lack of a snout gave it more of a humanoid face, but sharp fangs, pointed ears, and fluffy tail proved that it certainly wasn’t a person that Vanitas was dealing with.

The beast stood up on its hind legs, again reminding Vanitas of a human, and snarled at him.

Vanitas was finally willing to admit he was afraid. This was the wolf, he was sure of it. According to the legend, this was likely the moment Vanitas was going to die.

The beast approached, slowly, hungrily, very clearly taunting him.

On instinct, Vanitas shouted. “Wait!”

The wolf’s ears perked up, but it was clear it wouldn’t be distracted for long. Vanitas thought for a moment, then dug a cupcake out of his basket. In hindsight, a cupcake wasn’t the greatest choice among his rations, but it was a bit late to keep worrying about that. “...Here.” He shakily held it out toward the wolf.

The beast stepped closer and sniffed at his offering. It was terrifyingly uncomfortable, to be so close to it, but if Vanitas managed to get out alive, it would be worth it.

In a quick motion, the wolf grabbed the cupcake out of Vanitas’s hand. Vanitas tugged his arm back, for a moment afraid of whether he still had it, but calmed down once making sure all of his fingers were still in place.

The wolf stepped back and dropped down to all fours again, ravenously eating the cupcake.

Vanitas watched, and soon couldn’t help his curiosity. “So… are you the wolf?”

The beast flicked its ear and looked up at him. He took that as a yes.

“What’s your name?”

“...Xehanort.” Vanitas shuddered, startled by both the fact that he got a response, and the name given to him.

When Vanitas was small, he’d been placed into an adoptive home. He was never sure why, but he had hated his childhood since. His lone adoptive father had no issues with both emotional and physical abuse toward Vanitas. He hardly considered the man his father at all as a result and moved out as soon as he was old enough to. That man’s name also happened to be Xehanort, but Vanitas knew well that he still resided in the town. “Are you sure?”

The beast smirked as it licked the remains of its meal off of its jaws. “Smart one, aren’t you? I stole this name fairly, so therefore, yes, it is mine.”

Vanitas wasn’t quite sure he wanted to point out that probably wasn’t how names worked. If it kept him alive, the wolf could have whatever name it wanted.

Xehanort stood up again and sniffed at Vanitas’s basket. Vanitas pulled it away protectively, not wanting to give up anything else from his survival kit.

Xehanort started snarling again in response, and Vanitas flinched. “Alright, alright, uh…” He dug around in the basket again and pulled out a cookie. He really needed to think out his rations better, but it wasn’t like he was going to get to eat it anymore anyway. He held out the cookie and Xehanort grabbed it with as much ferocity as he had the cupcake.

Xehanort trotted away with his prize and started eating again. Then, surprisingly, he spoke again. “Are you a traveler?”

“Something like that.” More just a visitor, but Vanitas wanted to be careful with his response.

The wolf hummed a sound. “There is a cottage in a clearing south of here.” He pointed out the direction with his tail. “It has food and a place to rest.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Vanitas started walking in the direction Xehanort had pointed out. His plan was starting to work out better than first realized. Rather than find no wolf at all, Vanitas had managed to survive his encounter with it through a tribute, and scored perhaps some form of friendship. He could stay in the cottage for a few days, sticking with the part of his plan to stay long enough to be noticed as missing, and then go back home to tell his tale. There was still hope for this adventure.

Vanitas found the cottage easily, with the front door unlocked. He stepped inside and was greeted with the wonderful smell of stew cooking somewhere. He followed the scent into the kitchen, and was happily surprised to find a notably large pot of it brewing right in the center of the room.

He walked closer to it and peered inside. The fact that it was cooking meant someone lived here, but perhaps Vanitas was a bit more allowed around since the wolf had suggested the cottage to him?

Before he could think too long on it, he heard the front door slam shut, notifying him that someone else had entered. None other than the wolf rounded the corner and stepped into the room, locking eyes with Vanitas.

Xehanort smirked as he approached. “I know you’re from the town. Didn’t you learn not to play with wolves?”

“Uh… I mean… not really?” More often than not, Vanitas’s adoptive family threatened feeding him to the wolf, or other such morbid ideas. He’d only heard enough of the tale from town to grasp that there was a man-eating wolf, but truthfully wasn’t completely aware what he was getting into after all.

The wolf stepped closer, and Vanitas backed up, staying aware of the boiling pot. “I… gave you my stuff. I thought we had a deal going! You told me there was food here.”

“Yes, there is. That would be you.”

Realization set in. The wolf wasn’t really his friend. It was just waiting for the proper moment to eat him. “W-Wait!”

The wolf paused, his ears perking up.

“What if… I offer something else instead?”

Xehanort growled. “I don’t want more of your treats. Visitors are rare, and I am going to make the most of it.”

That sounded… almost lonely. Vanitas bit his lip. “What about… something else? Other than that?”

The wolf laughed. “What more do you have?”

“...Maybe I could fill you up a different way?” The words were out of Vanitas’s mouth before he even processed what he was saying. He cracked an awkward smile, but inside, he felt absolutely ridiculous. Did he really just flirt with a wolf who wanted to kill him? Was this one of those weird kink awakening moments? It really wasn’t a good time for that, but too late now.

The wolf, too, paused in shock. He blinked, processing Vanitas’s comment. “Are you suggesting sex? Now?”

“If… If that’s your thing?” He was really doing this. He was really offering his dick to a wolf-beast after being threatened. This was going completely out of control and honestly Vanitas couldn’t help wanting to see how far it could get. If he made it back home this part of the story was definitely going to be taken to his grave. Was the feeling beating through his heart shame, arousal, or fear? Maybe a combination.

Xehanort, surprisingly, relaxed. “Enlighten me.”

At least the wolf couldn’t go around bragging about their encounter. Vanitas’s face flushed a mild shade of red as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out of them. He blushed a bit harder realizing he was already notably erect. Even if he tried pretending he wasn’t into everything going on right now, his body was perfectly comfortable displaying otherwise.

Vanitas wasn’t completely sure what to do next in this situation, but Xehanort was happy to take the lead. He was suddenly in front of Vanitas, and dropped down to a height near Vanitas’s waist. Xehanort took the erection into his mouth and started hungrily sucking and licking, putting it into his mouth with as much ferocity as he had the cupcake and cookie from before.

For a moment, Vanitas suddenly realized how easy it would be for Xehanort to simply bite off his dick and return to the original eating plan. He bit his lip and grunted. That should not have been as arousing as a thought as it was being.

Clawed paws grabbed Vanitas’s hips to hold him steady as Xehanort took him down to the base. Vanitas groaned and instinctively grabbed the wolf’s hair, tangling his fingers tight in it.

Feeling Xehanort’s tongue messily lapping at him, Vanitas tried bucking himself into the wolf’s mouth. Xehanort responded with a growl that vibrated against him. It should have been a warning, but Vanitas moaned and bucked again. The thrill of edging so close to danger pulsed through him, and at this point Vanitas was fully willing to blame himself if he infuriated the wolf enough for the fun to stop in favor of death.

Vanitas leaned his head back, lost in arousal. As soon as he felt himself get close, his grip in Xehanort’s hair tightened, and he pushed himself in deep.

In that moment, Vanitas came, hard. Xehanort growled as he swallowed it, and his tail started wagging.

Vanitas breathed heavily as he came down from the high of orgasm. Xehanort removed his mouth and gave Vanitas’s tip a few more licks before finally moving back.

Vanitas hummed with exhaustion and managed to move to a nearby chair before flopping down onto it, no longer able to stand. Xehanort sat on the floor, his tail still wagging as he cleaned up his face.

The wolf smirked once he was a bit cleaner. “I must say, of all my visitors, none have ever been able to satiate me like that before.”

“I’m honored to be the first.”

The wolf stood up, and started walking around the kitchen. Vanitas was curious, but found himself still far too tired to bother watching what was happening.

When Xehanort stepped back into focus again, he was carrying a bowl of the stew. Vanitas glared at it, but Xehanort simply smiled and helped put it into his hands. “There’s no human in it, if that is your concern. Like I said before, I haven’t had guests in a while.”

Vanitas thought for a moment, and then, once his energy was back, started eating. It was a surprisingly good stew, all things considered. “Does this… mean you don’t plan on eating me anymore?”

Xehanort had started fiddling with the large pot, likely making sure the stew wouldn’t overcook. He paused his work and looked at Vanitas in thought. “Well, if you’d like to visit again, I think you’ve convinced me to try something other than flesh.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow at the suggestive smile the wolf gave him. He finished his stew and looked down at the empty bowl. “What if I stay?”

Xehanort perked up. It was starting to be kind of cute, how he did that. “Stay? Do you not have a home to get back to?”

Vanitas shrugged. “I told my friends I’d be coming out here, they all probably think I’m dead now anyway. Not much of a family past that, so I think I’ll be alright.”

“I see.” Xehanort gently placed a kiss on Vanitas’s cheek. “In that case, I’ll learn some more human-friendly recipes for you.”

Vanitas smiled. Then, in that moment, he remembered the red scarf he had borrowed. It probably wasn’t going back to its owner anymore. Instead, he took it off and wrapped it around Xehanort’s neck, neatly tying it into place.

Xehanort blinked and touched the scarf with a paw. “You’re giving this to me?”

“I gave you plenty of other gifts today. Besides, you look cute in it.”

Xehanort smiled, gently playing with the fabric. “Thank you.”

Vanitas gently pulled him down closer, and they shared a kiss. The plan had been completely ruined, but perhaps, in a way, this was better. The forest was definitely safe now, and even if the town never figured it out, that at least just gave Xehanort and Vanitas more time in peace to themselves.

In a bit of an admittedly odd way, it was a happy ending after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas gets knotted by the big bad wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been enabled by my friends  
> welcome to kinktober i guess heres red riding hood 2: dick boogaloo  
> this ones just porn without plot now

Vanitas had been getting used to living in the cottage in the woods. It was a lot quieter than his hometown, but it was pretty, and his wolf boyfriend had kept his word to try recipes for a new diet. 

Living with such a good cook was incredibly nice, if he was honest. Through most of his life, Vanitas never got to taste such an interesting variety of foods. His adoptive caretaker, who he never bothered even placing a name to anymore, hardly ever bothered feeding him at all, and on his own Vanitas only ate what was cheap and easy to make. It was a unique new kind of bliss to be surprised with new amazing meals every day.

Vanitas and the wolf had started sharing a bed during his time there as well. At first he was startled that Xehanort actually slept in a normal human bed, but he learned quickly as a balance that Xehanort hardly slept like a normal person.

At first the wolf slept mainly at the bottom of the bed, curled up like a dog would be. Then, as the two got more comfortable, he started sleeping notably close, often laying directly on top of Vanitas and refusing to move. It was awkward, and didn’t make getting up in the morning very easy, but it was also admittedly a bit comforting to be snuggled so strongly.

It was one night as they were getting ready for bed that a realization occurred to Vanitas. It probably shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, but upon actual inspection, Vanitas noticed Xehanort never wore any clothes save for the scarf that had been gifted to him still tied around his neck. The dark coloration to his body was entirely black and silver fur, save for the skin showing along his face and part of his chest.

Xehanort noticed Vanitas quietly staring, and tilted his head. “Is something wrong?”

Vanitas looked away, caught. “Have you, uh… always looked like that?”

“Looked like what?” Xehanort glanced down at himself, inspecting his body. “Save for the scarf, I’m fairly sure I’m the same as the day we met.”

“So yes, then.” Always the same. It figured that now happened to be the time Vanitas was so aware of the wolf’s nudity. He started staring at Xehanort again, and this time couldn’t help his curiosity as his eyes slid lower along the wolf’s body.

Xehanort smirked upon realizing what Vanitas was up to. “Ah, I see. Taking a moment to enjoy the view?”

“My life feels a bit less threatened now, I have a moment to spare.”

“Nearly dying never stopped you from enjoying yourself before.” Xehanort climbed into the bed with his partner and stood over Vanitas on all fours.

Arousal was causing Vanitas to realize how comfortable no pants probably was. He pulled Xehanort into a kiss and was met with the response of a hungry growl. 

Vanitas gently ran his hands through Xehanort’s fur as their kiss deepened, slowly working their way down to Xehanort’s waist. If he never wore any clothes, then his genitals were just… out, weren’t they?

One of his hands slid between Xehanort’s hind legs, and sure enough, wrapped around a clear erection. Vanitas gently stroked, wanting to explore every curious inch of it.

Xehanort broke the kiss to let out another growl. He bucked into Vanitas’s hand, his growling fading into grunts as the two of them pleasured him.

Vanitas smirked and worked on removing his pants as he let Xehanort rut. He moaned as soon as his own erection was free and happily kicked the pesky fabric away from himself.

Vanitas used his free hand to start stroking himself as well and sat up enough for another kiss. His other hand started carefully exploring Xehanort’s cock again, earning more wonderful growling and panting.

As he worked down closer to Xehanort’s base, he paused. At first he wondered if he’d somehow moved to Xehanort’s balls without realizing, but no, upon further feeling, there was some sort of shape embedded right into the wolf’s dick. Vanitas broke their kiss to look down and investigate, alerting Xehanort as well.

The wolf looked down at himself and tilted his head. Vanitas gently rubbed a finger along the strange shape to pull his attention toward it. “What is this?”

Xehanort blinked, in thought. He looked toward Vanitas’s erection, then back down at his own. Once processing the question, his face broke into a toothy smile. “It’s a knot. Have you never seen one before?”

“...No? Humans don’t exactly have those.” He removed his hand to point down at his own dick to prove his point.

Xehanort smirked and leaned in close. “It swells bigger. Want to give it a try?”

Vanitas blushed bright red, and after a moment of thought, nodded. “Do you have any lube, then?”

It was Xehanort’s turn to sit back in confusion. He blinked, completely unaware of what Vanitas was talking about.

“Uh… you know, lubricant? Comes in a little bottle, helps slicken things up for sex? ...You weren’t planning on just fucking me raw, were you?”

Xehanort glanced away, not answering. Vanitas flopped back onto the bed and covered his face. They probably should have figured out how sex would work between them before touching each other. Vanitas had a bottle of lube back in town that he could have used, but considering he wasn’t exactly planning on sex with a wolf-beast while he was packing, he didn’t actually bring it with him.

The bed shifted as Xehanort jumped off. “Just… give me a minute to look around.”

Vanitas uncovered his face and sat up to watch Xehanort open drawers and cabinets to find something to lubricate with. He sighed and stripped out of the rest of his clothes while he waited. He was already horny. Even if the wolf couldn’t find anything, they could always just find some other way to get off, he supposed.

An “Aha!” sounded from the other room and Xehanort returned, tail wagging. He dropped a bottle into Vanitas’s hands. “I stole this some time ago from some people who got close to the border, is this it?”

“You could have skipped the whole ‘terrorizing the town’ part, you know.” Vanitas looked down at the bottle. Sure enough, it was exactly what he was looking for. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to think about the fact that some people had wandered out of the town’s borders with it, but he decided he could probably consider it a blessing for himself and Xehanort now.

At no complaints, Xehanort hopped back onto the bed. Vanitas glanced down at Xehanort’s front paws, and reminded himself of the claws at the end. He poured some of the lube onto his own normal human hand and searched for his opening, deciding being clawed open would probably be a worse fate than the wolf’s old plan of eating him.

Xehanort watched quietly as Vanitas fingered himself. It was a bit awkward, with the wolf just sitting there, but considering he didn’t even know what prepping was earlier, Xehanort was probably just taking in the new information. At the very least, his tail was wagging, indicating he was still enjoying things.

Remembering the comment about the knot, Vanitas opened himself perhaps a bit more thoroughly than he should, but he figured he should be safe rather than sorry. He bit his lip as he pulled his fingers out and looked up at the wolf again.

Xehanort growled and his tail picked up speed. He started moving closer, but Vanitas got a new idea as the wolf approached.

Once Xehanort was on top of him again, Vanitas grabbed his partner and flipped both of them over, dropping the wolf onto his back. Xehanort let out a startled yip, but quieted once he got his bearings back. He smirked again as Vanitas settled on top of him.

Vanitas smiled as well. “We’re trying this knot out on my own terms.”

“Fair enough.” There was a playful tone to Xehanort’s voice, and his tail picked up its pace again.

Vanitas started lowering himself onto the wolf’s cock, groaning as it slowly slid inside. Xehanort grabbed at the bed beneath him, shredding the sheets a bit with his claws. Judging from his hungry growling, he was likely keeping himself from harshly thrusting right into Vanitas, keeping his word to keep things at his partner’s pace.

Vanitas lowered himself to just above the knot before he started riding. The pace was slow, to start, getting a feel for Xehanort’s size and how it fit into him. Xehanort groaned and one of his hands let go of the bed to caress Vanitas’s side. Vanitas shivered, moaning as the claws tantalizingly traced along his skin.

Once they were more comfortable, their pace picked up. Xehanort grabbed hold of Vanitas’s hips with both front paws as he started thrusting up into him as well. The wolf panted and smirked as heat rose higher between them.

It was no mystery when the knot had slid in. The shape of it pressed against Vanitas’s opening before pushing inside and thrusting through his body.

Vanitas rode faster, harder, until climax hit him full force. Cum sprayed out into the fur of the wolf’s stomach, white against midnight black.

Xehanort thrust deeper until his own orgasm followed. Vanitas gasped and shuddered as the wolf released inside of him. Claws gripped his hips tighter until Xehanort finally relaxed back into the bed.

They sat there together for a few moments, calming down from their respective highs. Vanitas found himself smiling at how surprisingly amazing that turned out to be. Once he felt a bit more sure about his movement, Vanitas started to get up, only to notice a tug pull at him. He sat back down again, confused.

Xehanort watched once he calmed down as well. “You offered to try the knot, remember? It swells. We’re stuck here for a bit.”

“Oh.” Right. Perhaps he should have asked better clarification on how much it swelled. “How long?”

“However long it takes to calm down.”

Vanitas nodded. That shouldn’t be too long, at least. It wasn’t like it felt bad, either. It had just startled him that he suddenly couldn’t get up.

“Here.” Xehanort carefully shifted them until they were laying on their sides. Vanitas settled himself as comfortable as he could and cuddled against the wolf. “Better?”

“Yeah.” They shared a kiss, and Vanitas heard rhythmic thumps indicating Xehanort was slowly wagging his tail.

Vanitas rested his head against his boyfriend and closed his eyes. Between the rhythmic beat of Xehanort’s tail, and the comforting warmth of Xehanort’s fur, he found himself dozing off quickly, and it was only a matter of time before Vanitas ended up falling asleep.

Xehanort smiled and pet his boyfriend’s hair. He waited a bit, and once the knot calmed down, gently pulled himself out, careful not to wake the other. He cuddled back on top of Vanitas and fell asleep as well, the two resting comfortably through the night together.


End file.
